jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Sale
, Anime}} White (PS2 Game) |eyes = Aquamarine ( ) Magenta (Anime) |affiliation = Passione |status = Retired |cod = Heart forcibly expelled from chest via Dolly Dagger |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Hidenobu Kiuchi (PS2 game) (Anime) |voiceactor = Alejandro Saab |colors = VentoAureo }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Sale is a Passione operative and Mario Zucchero's partner, and also a Stand User. In order to get Polpo's fortune, he follows Team Bucciarati up to Capri and battles Guido Mista with his Stand, Kraft Work. Appearance Sale is a young man of slim build with spiked hair on the sides of his head that fall away halfway up. Sale wears a sleeveless shirt with an exaggerated V-neck. It is hollowed by his hips. The shirt, trousers, and arm warmers are decorated with a star motif. In the colored manga, Sale wears a white shirt and dark green arm warmers and trousers, all of which are decorated by yellow stars. In the anime, his shirt is more of a light pink, the arm warmers and trousers are dark blue, and the stars on his outfit are lime green. In the PS2 game, Sale's shirt is the same as in the colored manga, but his arm warmers and pants are black and the stars on his outfit are neon blue. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=GioGio (PS2) | }} Personality Compared to Zucchero, Sale is a more careful, ambitious and methodical man. He appears more focused than his partner Mario Zucchero, coming to the conclusion that 6 billion lire would drastically improve his standing within Passione , p.8. Opportunistic, he and Zucchero work as a duo to secure Polpo's treasure, brave enough to oppose Bucciarati's team of six individually. Sale shows a certain degree of intelligence and cunning; firstly having predicted that Bucciarati was the most likely of Polpo's subordinates to have hidden the treasure and guess that he would act to seize the treasure , p.8-9. Despite hearing from Zucchero that he'd practically defeated Team Bucciarati, Sale was also careful enough to not reveal himself on Capri, even taking the precaution to try contacting Zucchero secretly when Giorno tried to lure him out . He has also mastered his Stand to a high degree, not only using the obvious effect of locking people into places and protect himself from projectiles , but also using Kraft Work to use rocks as stepping stones , p.10 or purposefully locking a projectile in place to tap and accumulate kinetic energy , p.13. However, Sale also demonstrates some degree of overconfidence in combat, explaining his every move to Mista and claiming his Stand's superiority. , p.19 Abilities Kraft Work is a humanoid close-range Stand which can fixate any object it touches in space. History Vento Aureo Sale searches for Polpo's fortune with Mario Zucchero and is eventually intercepted by Guido Mista, who manages to shoot him in the leg at first, and later in the head. This drives him to fight Mista atop a truck.Chapters 462-457: Enter Sex Pistols During the fight, Sale demonstrates his immunity to Mista's bullets by sapping them of kinetic energy before they can reach his brain. However, he is defeated when Mista uses his last bullet to have all six of his Sex Pistols fire the last bullet at the first bullet hole in Sale's head, lodging the first bullet in deeper. Sale somehow manages to survive and is left unconscious on Bucciarati's boat. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Sale and Zucchero are forced to take on the mission to exterminate the drugs team in order to prove their loyalty. He infiltrates the warehouse the drugs team is in at Villa San Giovanni with the help of his partner's Stand ability. He slips into the warehouse first in an attempt to dispatch the two members of the drugs team inside, Vittorio Cataldi and Angelica Attanasio. Unfortunately, his sanity is drained by Angelica's Stand and he faces Vittorio with a clouded mind, leaving him unable to make rational decisions. He manages to land a blow square in Vittorio's chest, but his stand's power is turned against him which resulted in his heart launching itself from his body, leading to his death. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Chapter 464 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 464 Chapter 465 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 465 Chapter 465 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 465 MarioZucchero.png|Zucchero and Sale talks about Polpo Zucchero disappear.png|Sale notices that his partner ditched him in a moving car Sale noticing Mista.png|Sale realizing Mista through a window Sale running away.png|Running away from Mista's bullet Sale's first blood.png|Sale's leg gets hit by a bullet Sale First Appearance.png|Sale's first full appearance Kraft_Work_First_Appearance.png|Sale was hit in the head by Mista SaleInjured.png|Surviving the seemingly lethal shot to the head, much to Mista's shock Kraft Work blocking bullets.png|With Kraft Work's power, Sale is able to block Mista's bullets SaleFrozenBullets.jpg|Suspending Mista's bullets in mid-air SalevsMista.png|Assaulting Mista Sale throat injured.png|Hit in the throat by a bullet Sale Rock Climbing.png|Sale using Kraft Work's power to climb fixated rocks SaleBulletTapping.jpg|Building energy into a stopped bullet SaleBulletRelease.jpg|Releasing the bullet, making it to fly back at Mista SP kicking bullet into Sale mouth.png|Hit in the mouth by a bullet kicked by Sex Pistols No. 5, 6 and 7 Sale seeing Pistols.png|Sale noticing Sex Pistols carries a bullet near by him KraftWork.png|Sale tried to deflecting the bullet kicked by all six Sex Pistols members Sale Finishing Headshot.png|Half of a bullet knocking the first headshot deeper SaleDefeated.jpg|Sale defeated Mista taking Sale away.png|Mista taking a unconscious Sale away from the truck |-| Anime= Mario driving.jpg|Sale talking to his partner Mario Zucchero Sale in a car.jpg|Sale realizes too late Zucchero left Sale face.jpg|Sale warns the absent Zucchero about Bucciarati's team Sale sees mista.png|Sale sees Guido Mista through a window Sale gets shot.png|Shot in the leg by Mista's Sex Pistols Kraftwork first.png|Sale summons his Stand, Kraft Work, but fails to deflect Mista's bullet Sale yelling.png|Angrily shouting at Mista for shooting him Sale asking.png|Sale asks Mista to confirm his identity Sale freezing bullets.png|Sale using his Stand to freeze Mista's bullets in the air Sale shot in throat.png|Sale shot in the throat by Sex Pistols Sale cursing.png|Sale curses Mista for hurting him again Sale returning.png|Sale returns to attack Mista Sale climing.png|Sale uses rocks frozen by Kraft Work to reach Mista Sale tapping.png|Sale taps on a bullet to build up inertia Sale interrupting.png|Sale interrupts Mista Sale smirking.png|Sale smirks as Sex Pistols rides a bullet towards him Sale opens mouth.png|Sale opens his mouth to catch Mista's bullet Sale laughing.png|Sale laughs despite the pain from his wound Sale tapping final.png|Sale taps on his final bullet Sale boasting.png|Confident in his chances of winning Sale firing final bullet.png|Sale fires his final bullet at Mista, even though Sex Pistols has hijacked it Kraftwork guard final.png|Attempting to use Kraft Work to block the bullet reflected by Sex Pistols Sale gets shot again.png|Shot by half of a bullet in the same spot he was shot earlier Sale brain hit.png|The half of Mista's bullet hits the bullet already in Sale's skull, sending it deep into his brain Sale standing.png|Sale stands unmoving after being hit Sale overcome.png|Sale succumbs to his wounds Sale unconscious.png|Sale's unconscious body Mista dragging sale.png|Mista drags Sale's unconscious body into a restroom Sale & Zucchero Final.png|Sale is retired for good Sale+kraftwork_uragirimono.png|Sale and Kraft Work in Uragirimono no Requiem Zucchero-and-sale.jpg|Countdown illustration featuring Sale and Zucchero Sale fullbody.png Sale face.png |-| Game= Sale ps2.jpg|Sale as he appears in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's Story Drama |-| Miscellaneous= FeedbackCharacters.jpg|Purple Haze Feedback characters introduction Top (7).jpg|Part 5 Volume 1, Chara Heroes References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Light Novels Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 5